Usagi-san is Not Amused
by Gubby3
Summary: Misaki gives CPR to Ijuuin after he's pushed into the pool unexpectedly. Usagi-san is not amused.


'_Right now I'm in the worst situation I could possibly be in. I have to do my best not to provoke Usagi-san any further.'_

My name is Takashi Misaki, a twenty-one year old college student, and just recently, I've been working at a publishing company. I've been freeloading at my brother's best friend's condo for about four years now. Well, I wouldn't call it _freeloading _anymore, since I'm his…lover. Usami-sensi is a number one author here in Japan, and has won many awards in the past. He may be able to put on a fake smile for a crowd (as much as he hates it), but I know better. Usagi-san is actually an annoying pervert, who doesn't know how to take care of himself. Also, that baka barely makes his manuscript deadlines!

These last couple of days have been hell, since we were both invited to a business pool party. Knowing my idol, Ijuuin-sensi, author of my favorite manga "The Kan," and has confessed his love for me more times than I can count, will be there, Usagi-san at first refused to go. That's when it became mandatory. Today's the day, and let me admit, I'm not looking forward to it.

As I slipped on my swim trunks and a shirt, a knock on my bedroom door echoed through the hallways.

"Misaki, are you ready yet? I want to get this over with."

'_I'm as ready as I'll ever be.'_

I thought without hesitation. There is no way this day can't go wrong.

"Hai, I'm coming out now."

Stepping towards the door, my eyes scanned myself in the mirror one last time.

'_All of my superiors will be there; I have to make a good impression.'_

Turing the doorknob, it made a small squeak as I walked out and shut the door behind me. Stepping down the stairs, my boyfriend was waiting for me below, his face showing nothing more than displeasure.

"C'mon, Usagi-san, lighten up. What could go wrong?"

"Everything. I don't want all those people looking at you. Especially not that mangaka."

A sigh escaped through my thin lips.

Once we sauntered inside the gates to the pool, I immediately took note of all the people around me. The pool seemed it was at its occupational limit, and everyone looked like they were having a good time.

'_Stay calm, it's not like they're monsters or anything. Spread some good cheer!'_

"I already don't like this," Usagi-san whispered in my ear, "Too many people."

To calm him down, I took hold of his hand, and gripped it reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I'll be right here with you the whole time."

He smiled at my innocent action, until a figure sauntered towards us.

"Takashi-kun! It's a pleasure to see you again."

My eyes dilated as they turned away from Usagi-san, much to his annoyance.

'_You've got to be freakin' kidding me!'_

The person was no other than Ijuuin-sensi.

"H-Hello sensi!"

I bowed to my superior, and a chuckle burst through the air.

"No need to be so formal with me, and how could I forget about my good friend Usami-sensi? It's nice to see you as well."

My eyes scanned back to see Usagi-san's reaction, and I was shocked when he had a smile on his face.

'_A mask, no doubt.'_

"It's a pleasure to see you too. If you would be so kind to excuse us, we're going to find some chairs. Goodbye now."

He managed to at least wave, as he began to drag me away from him.

Another laugh was interpreted from behind me.

"Hold on a second there, sensi. Would you mind if I borrowed Takashi-kun for a few minutes?"

My stomach dropped, and in that moment, I could feel the demon-like aurora circle my lover. Yet, he still managed to keep that delicate grin on his face, as much as it looked like it was about to crack.

"I'm sorry, but Misaki is under my watch. You have no idea what his brother would do to him if something happened…"

"Aw, you sure? I promise I will return him quickly."

Usagi-san's pleasant smirk was slowly falling apart, and I decided to cut in before something went wrong.

"Don't worry about me, Usagi-san. You go find a place to sit, and I'll meet you right here in five minutes."

His smile faltered, while Ijuuin's widened that I was siding with him. To his dismay, the author released my hand, and grimaced at his fellow co-worker.

"Five minutes, that's it."

With that said, he turned his back to me and stepped away in search of chairs.

"So, Takashi-kun, have you thought about my confession? I think today is the perfect time to get to know each other better."

Nervously, I lifted my hands in front of me, as if to defend myself.

"I'm sorry, sensi, I really respect you, but I'm…in love with someone else."

I lowered my head in shame, waiting to hear what the mangaka's response was.

That when I felt a hand ruffle my hair gently, stroking my thick chocolate locks as if to soothe me. I couldn't feel my heartbeat.

"It's alright, Takashi-kun, but I think you should at least give me a chance. Who knows? You just might like me more than Usami-sensi. After all, you've loved me from the start, haven't you?"

I slowly lifted my eyes back towards Ijuuin-sensi, and I struggled to come up with any words.

"I-"

"Hey, ijuuin, why don't you take a dive?"

My head immediately shot up at the sound of Usagi-san's voice, sounding so amusingly horrifying. That's when everything moved in slow motion. My lover took hold of Ijuuin's wrist, and flung him into the pool. That's when it hit me.

"_Misaki, I'll let you in on a little secret."_

"_I…"_

_3_

"_Can't…"_

_2_

"_Swim."_

1

"ijuuin-sensi!"

It all happened at such a speedy pace. I jumped in after my superior into the bellowing water. I shivered slightly at its cool touch, but I sunk down after him. We were in the deeper end of the pool, probably about at the twelve-foot end. I watched as my sensi sunk deeper, motionless. Reaching for him, I grabbed his hand, and started to pull him back to the surface. I took in a deep breath of fresh air as I returned to back up. Pulling the body onto my shoulders, I lightly laid him onto the concrete floor. Now, everyone around was panicking; watching as I put two fingers against his neck.

'_No pulse!'_

"Everyone stay back!"

I knew what I had to do; Usagi-san wasn't going to like it, but that doesn't matter right now.

I lifted the mangaka's shirt up, and placed my hands against his chest, but not too low. I've heard cases where people accidently cracked ribcages while performing this procedure. I put all my weight into it as I started to pump. Ceasing my actions for a brief moment, I opened his mouth slightly with the tips of my fingers, and put my lips against his, breathing air into his lungs. I did this continuously, and began to pump his bare chest again. Everyone was eyeing me, but I only felt my boyfriend's lavender orbs observing me in horror. As I let another breath into Ijuuin-sensi's throat, the figure below me began to cough, water splashing onto my face. Everyone cheered as my superior began to sit up, and viewed me with a grateful smile. That's when his larger body practically tackled me, his arms embracing me in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Takashi-kun, you saved my life."

I felt myself blushing under his hold, and wrapped my hands around his neck.

"It was nothing, sensi."

That's when my world turned upside-down, and I couldn't breathe, because his lips attached to mine. My eyes widened in surprise, and I quickly began to react; attempting but failing to push him off me. That's when strong arms attacked the body on top of me, throwing Ijuuin-sensi off. That's when I knew it, when I saw that look in my lover's eyes.

The expression of murder was written all over his face.


End file.
